Thats sweet, dark, twisted girl
by LolaBeth
Summary: Rosalie never liked Edward. She'd dated his brothers and left them scarred. Edward doesnt want to fall into her trap. But will he be able to resist when this sexy Blonde falls right into his bed? NON VAMPS.


EPOV:

"So I was thinking that we could go to the movies after your band practise!" Bella said dully pulling the sleeves of her plain white shirt.

"Yeah about that, Emmett's throwing a party." I said looking down at my girlfriend who stood beside me in the queue for subway.

We had both decided to come here after school for a "catch up" as she liked to call it and so that Bella could buy some clothes. Bella's idea of "clothes" were baggy black trousers, green scarves and long float red dresses from the local thrift shop. She had then gotten her long red hair plaited and bought useless trinkets from the local gift store. And no, I have no clue why she needed a key ring saying, "I live Forks" even if it was 99 cents it's pretty fucking useless. Officially, Bella and I were not dating we were supposed to be friends but she liked to call us a "couple" a word that I now thoroughly detested.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked her as she rummaged through her homemade purse with skeletons sewn on to it.

"I'm so hungry that I think I'll have two sandwiches extra cheese and ham and baloney and turkey." She said handing me a $20 bill as she walked away to find us an available table. I nodded and went up to the cashier to purchase Bella's food and yes I could have acted chivalrously by offering to pay for her lunch but come on life with Bella was dull.

I paid for her lunch and my burger as I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Hurry up Cullen!"

I resisted the urge to turn around and throttle my brother's ex-girlfriend as she tapped her fucking stilettos in an annoying fashion behind me.

Rosalie Hale was a senior, like me but she had dated my brother for four years before he went off to collage. She was now single and had recently dated my twin brother Jasper for a week before he had realized how annoying she was and met Alice.

My parents had joked about how she would move on to me next I had nearly choked on my dinner. Sure, she was hot but she was also the biggest bitch I had ever laid my eyes upon worse than anyone in the school was.

"Do you have any idea about how many carbs a sandwich contains?" I asked without turning around as the man behind the counter started to make my food.

"Try telling your fat girlfriend!" she snapped in her high-pitched whiny voice.

"Maybe that's why my brothers left you, cellulite can be horrible." I said with faux kindness as I heard her sigh angrily.

"I do NOT have cellulite!" she hissed as the guy making our sandwiches stared at her in surprise.

I smiled "Whatever you say Rosy Posy. However, Emmett told me that there was all fat under that shirt of yours. Pure fat..." I said shaking my head sadly.

"NO HE DID NOT!" she half-screamed as Bella looked over worriedly.

"Oh yes he did, he told me that you were the worst fuck of his life." I said knowing that this was driving her crazy. In fact Emmett had told me the opposite as had Jasper but what was the point in telling her that?

"You're lying, you're just jealous!" she said digging her long fake nails into my hand, which was resting on the counter.

"Of what Rose?" I asked as she dug her nails further into my skin.

Damn they hurt...

"Your jealous of me, look at yourself you wear make-up and your face is covered by those black bangs and you have a lip ring, that's gross. And you have Satanist tattoo's all over your back!" she accused.

I rolled my eyes, "They're not satanic and I don't wear make-up." I pointed out as I turned around to look at her. And damn did she look good in a tiny leather mini skirt and a black sweater that plunged into her cleavage with black stilettos. Her blonde hair was all messy in a post-sex fashion and her face looked beautiful from her long eyelashes to her pouting red lips that bought dirty thoughts into my mind.

"You sure look healthier than I thought Rose." I said with a small smile, "Though I'd recommend clothes that aren't maybe so tight on you."

Her eyes filled with fury as she ordered her salad and diet coke and her nails dug deeper into my skin. I winced and quickly removed my hand from her grasp.

"I'm not fat!" she snarled.

I nodded, "Of course you're not..."

"I'M NOT!"

I shook my head sadly before leaning over to her ear and whispering, "Prove it."

Before I had the chance to react, she pulled her sweater up to reveal her chest. Her tits seemed perfect in a black lace bra she was everything but fat and damn I was hard...

I blinked trying to remove my gaze from her cleavage and meeting her amused blue eyes.

"Bella's better." I said with a grin picking my food up and paying for Rosalie's.

"I don't want your charity!" she hissed as she pulled her sweater down.

I shrugged, "I insist after all I feel bad for you." I said with a smirk as I walked over to a surprised Bella.

"Hey Jazz what was Rosalie Hale like?" I asked my brother as I sat opposite him on the dinner table. Mom raised an eyebrow as she passed the roast chicken over to me and Emmett came to join us.

"Rose's ok." Jazz said with a shrug concentrating on how many fries he could shove down his throat. Emmett stared at me with a grin, "She's more than ok Rose is damn GOOD." He said with a small smile as he piled him plate with chicken and fries.

As Emmett was only at the local collage, he still lived with us apart from when he and his friends left for our ski lodge in the Alps.

Mom loved having him around whilst Dad thought of him as a failure and was hoping for Jazz and I to go to Harvard next fall.

"But Alice is better right, Jazz?" I asked my twin as he nodded quickly and attempted to talk with his mouth full.

"Boys why don't you eat first then you can talk about your mutual girlfriend?" Mom said as she straightened her blonde hair, "Though Edward's managed to escape her!"

Dad laughed with Emmett and Jasper as I sent them a disgusted look.

"Guys I have self respect, unlike those two!" I reminded them, "I was just wondering what you all saw in her."

Sure, she had a supermodel figure but the girl was a witch a damn ice-cold bitch.

Dad looked at me with a small smile on his pale lips, "Why all these questions son?" he asked as mom playfully hit him.

I rolled my eyes, "She did this." I said holding up my hand showing them the scars that she had left on my skin.

Mom blinked, "Carlisle, bandage his hand!" she squealed getting up and running over to me and examining my hand.

Jazz grinned as he ran a hand freely through his light blonde hair, "Always were a mommy's boy weren't you Eddie?"

I shrugged as I placed a chunk of the southern fried chicken into my mouth with a satisfied sigh as mom stroked my hand and hair lovingly.

Emmett looked up at me in interest, "How's Helen Bonham Carter?" he asked as Jazz burst into a fait of laughter.

"How the fuck am I meant to know?" I snapped, "Go to fucking Hollywood."

I decided not to answer to his question regarding Bella who was called "HBC" in the house merely because it amused Jazz and Emmett for endless hours.

Mom sighed, "Your hand seems fine but because of your use of language you're clearing up after dinner," she said sternly.

I blinked in surprise, "But its Emmett's fault!" I defended, "Anyway I have a scared hand, come on mom!"

Emmett grinned as he stood up, "I'm going to catch up on ball and then I've got a party and the after party is at our place." He said proudly.

Mom shook her head angrily, "Since when Emmett?"

Emmett grinned, "Since you rock mom. Later people."

I grinned as he ran out of the room with mom closely behind him. Yet no one had answered my question about Rosalie...

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~########

RPOV:

"Party at the Cullen's!" Vera excitedly informed Alice and me, as we got dressed into our identical black dresses from Prada. They had the cutest and tiniest skirts with a corset top that had my boobs nearly hanging out.

"Is that the party or the after party?" I asked placing my black Gucci six-inch stilettos on and nearly toppling over on to my sleigh bed.

"The after-party, who goes to the actual party anymore?" Alice demanded placing a pair of beautiful black pumps on her feet. Her bright yellow tights seemed to clash with her outfit but hey, that is typical Alice for you.

"Alice I love your tights!" Bella called over from where she sat in a plain pallid shirt with skinny jeans, ankle boots, her red hair was in a messy bun, and her lipstick was TOO red against her pale features. Then again, Bella wanted an "individual look". Not that she told me any of this she was only with us because she was Alice's cousin. Vera giggled as she drank a huge gulp of champagne from the bottle and passed to me as I applied another layer of mascara and lip gloss so that I looked picture perfect.

Vera had decided to wear a latex black skirt and a bright red corset with stripper boots apparently they were the type of clothes her boyfriend Emmett liked. No that I'd dressed in any of those for him...

"Hey guys, everyone is this room is dating/ dated a Cullen!" Vera said proudly as I took a gulp of Champagne and popped a mint into my mouth.

"Actually Rose has dated two." Alice reminded us as Vera took a photo of us with her blackberry.

"Facebook?" Bella asked as mom walked into the room in a bright pink dressing gown.

"Rosie ma cheri, you look tres jolie!" she said with a dramatic sigh placing a hand on her chest and picking up the champagne bottle from the bed and taking a sip.

"Hey Madame Hale!" Alice greeted as my mother air kissed her and Vera.

Having a French mother was never a benefit of being Rosalie Hale. She refuses to have a conversation in full English and demands that my brother, Felix and I spoke bloody French on the dinner table.

"We're going mom!" I said kissing her powdered cheek as everyone filed out of my room. Mom grinned and followed us as she ran a hand through her silky blonde hair as she placed an arm around my shoulders.

"Ma Cocotte, who's party tonight?" she asked as we walked into the large lobby where Felix stood with his friend Riley eating chips and drinking beer.

"La Cullen's! C'est Emmett's party!" I said with a smile as she laughed at my poor attempts to speak French.

"Party's "Fete" actually!" Felix said with a sly smile as everyone walked outside to Felix's Hummer.

"What of this Cullen boy, Eddie?" she asked once everyone was in the car.

I turned to her with a look of disgust on my face, "What about him?" I demanded.

Mom smirked, "You talked about him before at dinner with your brother, and I saw the way you look at him when we were at Gucci and he was with Esme." She said in her strongly accented French as I rolled my eyes.

"He's an emo mom, and he has a god damn lip ring! I have something called self respect!" I reminded her as Dad came outside in his PJ's.

"You're going to a party at 2 am?" he asked me in surprise.

"No I'm going to an after party, anyway mommy's drinking." I said with a small smile.

Dad shrugged, "She's French that's what they do. I want you back at five sharp, no boys. Got it?" he demanded as I planted a kiss on both the cheeks and ran to the awaiting car.

The party was in full swing by the time we got there. Vera instantly ran over to Emmett and the next minute they were both gone. Bella and Alice stood by me as we made our way to the kitchen where Jane (Emmett's cousin) was standing making all sorts of snacks and refilling the chips tray.

"Hello girls." She said with a tired voice as she handed us a plate of cheesy fries dripping in oil that Bella instantly took a handful of.

Alice started talking to her about the latest Prada sling backs as Bella met up with her ex boyfriend Jacob.

Great so all my so-called friends had ditched me in the Cullen's kitchen next to a fucking chocolate fondue with strawberries and fudge though I did take a strawberry.

The lounge was filled with loud music and the kids from La Push dancing crazily with Seth in the middle shirtless and jumping to the screemo. Laurent waved at me from where he stood on a black leather couch having head from Victoria.

"You want to dance with me?" Embry asked stumbling over to me.

"In your dreams sugar!" I said with a smile as I walked on into the next room where Jasper sat on the large dining table playing strip poker with a group of people around him downing beer like it was water.

"Hey Jazz!" I called over to him as he started taking his jeans off leaving him in his white pair of Calvin's.

"Rose you look hot!" he yelled over 50-Cent's voice, which filled the room.

"Alice is in the kitchen talking to you Jane who's spilling your secrets!" I informed him as he jumped up, grabbing his trousers and rushing out of the room as James walked in carrying a crate of beer and bags of chips. Bored I decided to walk on whilst grabbing a bottle of Malibu from the hands of a sophomore girl who seemed like she did not even belong at this party.

"Hey that's mine!" she hissed walking after me as we walked into the games room.

"WAS yours now its mine," I said with a smile as she glared at me.

Leah Clearwater was dancing on the pool table with Ben Cheeney whilst all of Emmett's collage buddy's lay on the floor completely stoned with a couple by the bar gulping down tequila. The cheerleaders where on the lay-Z boy chairs drinking WKD as they giggled at the chick flick on the massive plasma screen TV.

I smiled as one of them waved at me and kept walking, ignoring Ben' s hoots like he could get a girl like me!

"What are YOU doing here?" I jumped as I turned around to face a shirtless Edward Cullen looking extremely annoyed and wet.

His black bangs were plastered to his forehead and he was a wearing a pair of glasses that also seemed wet though surprisingly they were Gucci. I never knew that he wore glasses though he did not seem geeky in any way at all.

Presumably, he had been in the pool judging that from his soaking swimming trunks and bare feet, he even had a tattoo of a scorpion on his ankle. What was wrong with this guy? "I was invited," I said bringing my gaze back to his emerald-green eyes, "What are you doing, stalking me?" I turned to look around the room I had walked into and then suddenly realized I was in the Cullen's media room where Emmett had once played his guitar to me. Though it looked completely different, the walls were black and there was a large drum kit in the centre of the room surrounded by guitars and microphones. "Actually I'm wondering why you're here?" he demanded as I seated myself on one of the large amplifiers that seemed to be scattered around the room.

"Because my head aches as do my feet!" I snapped taking a sip of Malibu as Edward grabbed a remote and clicked a button as the amplifiers immediately jerked into action playing a rock song and I immediately toppled over with shock landing on my butt. With noise, blasting behind me killing my eardrums as I attempted to stand up with my fucking D&G stilettos, which trust me, is IMPOSSIBLE.

"Get out Rose," he said turning the amplifiers off as he lit a cigarette and grabbed my arm, pulling my up as the heel of my shoe scraped the amplifier.

"Is this where your goth band have their rehearsals?" I asked with a smirk as he took a long drag and started to lead me out of the room still clutching my arm tightly.

"We're not a goth band, Barbie." He said blowing the smoke from his mouth into my face as I started couching violently.

"God you're filthy!" I hissed pulling my arm away and opening the door as I clutched my bottle of Malibu and walked away from him into the main lobby where a completely new group of people had just arrived. They were all girls, hot girls in bikinis and leather boots with playboy bunny ears and immediately started squealing when they saw Edward. "You hired hookers?" I asked him in disgust as one of them ran up to him and kissed his fully on the lips.

"Hookers?" one of the girls demanded pouting, "Em no, we're Eddie's biggest fans ACTUALLY we met him at one of his gigs."

I raised an eyebrow as I took another gulp of my drink, "How nice for Eddie, does he have a facebook fan club page too?" I asked with a laugh.

The girl kissing Edward looked at me in surprise, "Yaah, well his band does. Picture girls!" she squealed as her friends took out their cameras and started taking photos of each other with Edward.

"Hot tub girls?" he asked with a smirk as he began to lead the squealing group out into the massive garden leaving me on the staircase with a drunk girl checking her reflection in the mirror.

"You coming?" one of the girls asked linking arms with me, "You should hang with us sometime." I nodded dumbly as we walked into the Cullen's garden where everyone was in either the pool or hot tub.

"Eddie!" the girl snapped at

"SLEEPING BITCHY wake up!" I jumped; as I was violently shaken, awake by a pair of rough hands.

I looked up with my bleary eyes to see Edward Cullen with an angry look on his face and a coffee in his hand. Before I could say anything, I lurched forward and threw up on the blanket that had been placed in front of me before falling back on to the soft mattress.

I awoke a couple of hours later with a throbbing headache and to the smell of coffee and bacon. "Hey you wake up!" I stared up at Jasper with a grin on his face as he handed me aspirin and water.

"My head hurts Jazz." I complained accepting the tablet and placing it into my mouth and gulping water down my dry throat.

"Yeah well that's your fault, I got you a bacon sandwich." He said handing me a tray with a plate holding a large bagel filled with bacon and cream cheese. Next to the plate, there was a large glass of orange juice with a bowl of strawberries.

"Emmett had mom make it," he explained as I reached over for my orange juice and thirstily demolished it before looking up at jasper. He seemed sexy in a weird way as usual in a blazer and jeans with a plain red shirt and red converses. His blonde, slightly long curls were tied back and he seemed to be talking to me again.

"Where is Emmett and Alice?" I asked him struggling to get up as I looked around the large bed. There was a massive black duvet on top of me and the whole room seemed dark with a large built in the wall TV playing MTV2 quietly in the background. There was a black silk dressing gown lying next to me on the other side of the bed.

"Emmett is driving Vera back to her place and Alice left this morning she didn't want to get caught by my parents. Though Jane is downstairs cleaning up with mo and Bonita-the housekeeper who cleaned up your puke." He said helping himself to my bagel from the tray, which I had pushed over to the side.

Damn my parents were probably worried about my whereabouts though Felix SHOULD have told them then again knowing my stupid brother he probably had not.

"Showers next door," Jasper said with a smile as I managed to get out of bed I looked down to see that I was only dressed in my underwear, then again Jasper had seen me in less. "I need clothes I'm going to be late to school!" I said with a sigh as I tried to keep balanced. "Yeah you're Jane's size she left you underwear and a dress in the bathroom but we've got to no girl shower gel," he said as I followed him out of the dark room into a large bathroom where the power shower was already switched on.

"Love you Jasper!" I said with a grin closing the door on his face and grabbing the Armani shower gel from the bathroom cupboard. A shower and fresh clothes life just could not get better...

"That dress is TIGHT!" Jane said with a wink as I walked into the Cullen's kitchen where she sat by the massive grill in the kitchen sizzling bacon for the three hungry boys standing in front of her.

I looked down at the plain green strapless dress that had been in the bathroom and gave her a little spin as Jasper handed me another glass of freshly squeezed orange juice.

"Bonita's says that she'll clean your clothes and return them to your house before tonight," Jane said handing Emmett a plate loaded with pancakes and waffles.

The kitchen seemed clean from last night though the black bags by the door told another story. There was a stray bottle of Bacardi lying next to empty bacon packets on the island in the middle of the kitchen where Jane's twin brother Alec sat reading a comic and sipping coke and ignoring everyone else wow he was mature.

"You threw up all over Eddie's bed," Jane said laughing, "He was INSANE this morning but we made him clean the toilets you missed out, Rose!"

Emmett nodded as he walked past me and placed a friendly kiss on my cheek.

So it had been Edwards's bed that I had woken up in.  
>"I'm sorry Edward." I said looking at him as he typed quickly on his blackberry.<p>

Today he seemed beautiful he was still wearing the black Gucci glasses but he was dressed in a blue button up and dark blue jeans with a pair of blue converses. Blue suited him much more than black did. However, his hair was still black and he had the annoying lip ring and stud in his left ear.

"Mom made him sleep next to you so that he could take care of you if you were ill during the night." Jasper explained, "He was VERY angry and she walked in on him with three of those groupies last night. Mommy C hates foursomes."

I blinked as Edward grabbed his waffle and drowned it in chocolate syrup before lighting a cigarette and walking out through the garden door.

Wow today was going to be a long day...

****###############################################*****************

EPOV:

Waking up with Rosalie Hale in your arms is NOT fun. I finally felt what my brothers had been through when she had woken up in their beds.

She had been wearing a lacy red bra and a red thong and her arms had been wrapped around my neck and her head against my bare chest. She almost looked vulnerable and lost if it hadn't been for her choice of underwear. Mom had demanded I look after her in case something happened to her so I had been forced to place a passed out Rosalie on the other half of my bed but that had been before she awoke, took her tiny dress off and fallen asleep in my arms.

Then she had thrown up all over my bed, which was NOT a pretty sight even for her.

Now I was back at school me with my "unpopular emo friends" as she liked to call them and Queen Rose holding court at the other end of the room with the dumb jocks lapping at her feet.

"Party was IMMENSE last night!" Bella informed me walking up to me in a crimson red dress that seemed to work no wonders for her slightly overweight figure.

My cousin Alec, also the guitarist of my band rolled his eyes out, "I moved back home this morning Jane wants to stay," he said taking his iPod Touch out of his bag and flicking his black bangs. I grinned of course my cousin 'Janie' wanted to stay with us she loved throwing parties and getting pissed every night which was impossible for her whilst living with Uncle Aro who stayed at home most evenings unlike my parents. "I got this new song that we could try tonight," Demetri suggested.

"Sure, at my place right?" I asked closing my eyes and attempting to not think anout naked Rose in my bed.


End file.
